Touched Her Heart
by marta1109
Summary: Everyone thinks she's mean and cold hearted, but a certain Captain looks beyond that. He falls for her the moment he locked eyes with her. But will he be able to open her up and get the truth out? Or Will she feel the same way back?
1. Chapter 1

_"Cattleya might be the least noteworthy entry on this list, but in the world of assassins, that's supposed to be a good thing. And while she might not be as well known as her counterparts on the list, she's just as deadly"_

* * *

_** Touched her heart**_

__**Chapter 1**

Life for the 20 year old was never easy. always running away from the police, or being hunted down by drug dealers. At the age of 10, she watched her parents get assassinated in front of her. But before her father passed away, he gave her a little micro-chip to the bank account that carried millions of dolloars. She never accessed that bank account, scared that they would find her through her id, so she and her younger sister Alessandra ran away to lived with their unlce in the large city of Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. There, her uncle hoped to give them an education he could never afford due to the drugs and shipments, but all that ran through Cattleya's mind was revenge on those who were part of her parent's assassination. Never attending school to have her uncle help her work on being a 'killer', and taking notes on those who she was going after. But she grew up wanting to be a better role model for her younger sister, she she inforced Alessandra to go to school and stay away from danger. But what she didnt know was not only were these drug dealers and men after her, but a specific group called S.H.I.E.L.D were after her sister who secretley has powers over high and powerful Earth elements.

**Today-**

She gassed on the brake as she flew across the street, the car going straight for the cop's car,which two police men enjoyed a cup of coffee and donuts. The corner of her glossed lips lifted up as she couldnt help but smirk at how this was going to end. The new shiny red camaro smashed agasint the small black police car. smoke filled the air from both her damaged engine and the police's damaged only seconds until the police officers would invade her car, she looked into th rear mirror, fixing up her makeup and wig. Her eyes gazed around at the people who stopped and starred with their mouths hung wide open.

"Sai do caro! (get out of the car!)" the two men kicked their doors open cussing at whoever was driving the camero. "Ela ta bebeda, pega essa mulher! (She's drunk, get this woman)" the officer groaned angrily at Cattleya who stumbled out of her car as if she was drunk.

"Disculpa (sorry)" she tripped over herself but laughed uncontrollably. Both officers grabbed her, slamming her against the front of the car still cussing at her for making them spill their coffee. "Sin Senor!(Yes sir!)" she burst into laughter as they grabbed her hands and cuffed them up behind her back. Without talking to her anymore, they carried her out of the scene and to the police station.

They carried her inside the station, letting her heels fall off in the middle of the way. Other officers enjoyed the view of the small outfit she wore, showing off her toned legs, but at the same time laughed at how drunk she was. Or they thought so.

"What is this!" Officer Silva who was the only one who talked English backed up in his chair as she landed on the chair on the other side of the desk. She spread her arms across the desk, laying her head as he talked to her and filled out her forms. He threw a disgusted look at the young woman before him as her wig spread across her face. "Tira essa muhler da aqui (Get this woman out of here)" he moved his hand back and forth, shooing her away.

The two officers who stood behind her, picked her up by her arms and dragged her to her cell. "Dorme ben princesa (sleep well princess)" they scoffed as they set her down on the little bed, letting her head hit the rather hard cusion, but she was in a deep sleep. The two left her cell, but a lady came in next, with a coffee cup in hand. She set it on the metal rim of the cell gate, leaving the spoon in there which was a big mistake.

She left back out, leaving a whistle through the hall. The 20 year old was a proffesional actor for the act she put up for the police to actually fall into her trap. Why did she get herself into jail? you probably ask yourself? Cattleya is willing do alot to murder and watch a grusom death that she had to watch at only 10. Willing to put herslef in jail and through hell, she will pay to watch you fall to your knees and plead for mercy. she will not stop, will not rest until everysingle man that were part of her parents assassination lay in a grave.

Her blue eyes shot open as she heard the loud door close, meaning the officers were gone and out of her way. She stood up from her laying and once drunk form and glanced down at her thin watch. only having limited time to do and acomplish her job, she rolled down her black leather suit from underneath her tight dress. With both arms and legs covered with the leather fabric, she grabbed the black wig off her head and set it under the hard bed matress. Her natural dark wavy hair stuck up in a tight bun, moved out of her vision.

"Time to go" she mumbled grabbing the pin out of her hair and sticking it into the cell lock. With a few twist and turns, she quickly managed to open the cell door. She glanced cautiously out into the empty hall, making sure everything was okay, and to her luck, it was coast-clear. Grabbing the spoon out of the coffee filled cup, she reached up high to the corner of the wall, moving the camera to face the wall. She continued her way cautiously out of the door and into the empty electricity room. Two vending machines, a tub of water and just what she needed. The electricity closet. She made her way over and swung the doors open, revealing dozens of wires for mainly everything that runs in this building.

"Where are you?" she hissed as her fingers ran over mutiple wires. "Red. Red. Ah there you are" finally finding the red wire, she quickly shuffled over to the small water tank and grabbed a plastic cup, biting a tiny piece of the end. Water filled half way up the cup as she placed it above the small wire box and the spoon balancing on top of the black wire wich was on top of the red wire. closing the closet door back up, she set up her timer for exactly one minute. In one minute, the air-conditioning fan would stop, which would allow her to escape her side of the building and go to the men's side of the building where she was **dying **to see a certain person.

Water droplets trickeld out of the plastic cup and onto the balanced spoon. And when the spoon was filled enough to not be able to hold anymore water, it would fall into place. Right onto the red wire which would damage and stop the circut to the fan, giving her the time to pass throught the sharp bladed fan and onto the other side before the cops would go and fix it.

Quickly and gently, she moved through the vents, leading her way to the moving object. When she finally got there, she pressed her back agasint the metal and waited for the fan to stop. She lifted her arm, gazing down at her watch. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1" The fan stopped right on time as the spoon dropped the liquid onto the wire back inside the electricity closet.

"Ah! not again!" The officers groaned at the noise of the power turning off. "Nogera, go fix it" Officer Silva ordered. The new officer, Nogera, still considered young for his age didnt complain, but went to go fix the problomatic fan. Meanwhile, Cattleya slid her toned, yet skinny body through the gap in-between the fan's blades. The skin-tight black suit stuck agaisnt her body, making it easier for her to slide. But the only problem was, she couldnt touch the sharp blades for support. "F-" she began as she passed slowly but surely through the fan.

"What the-" the officer's eyes scanned over the wires, searching for the problem. "Water?" he picked up the plastic cup and crushed it his hand. pressing the red wire back into its slot, the engine could be heard as the motor began running again. he closed the light green doors back up and headed back out.

Safe and sound, she was securely on the other side of the fan which now was working again. Her knees glided across the metal surface as she made her way to the end of the vent, where she could see a light. Her blue eyes scanned over the vent, little gaps inbetween each strip of metal. The scenery looked familiar, it was the men's bathroom. Quickly, she opened the vent and quietly jumped out, landing on top of the toilet seat. Her arm reached back up, closing the vent. The sudden sound of whisteling and a door openinig made her freeze and peak through the small crack through the stall.

The exact man she was waiting for. The guard of the man who was brought over to jail by the marshal. And this man was the one guarding his cell. Swinging the door open just enough so it wouldnt hit against the glass tiled wall, she stepped out, mouth closed and breaths very low, you could barley hear. He continued whitsling as he did his business, not even close to paying attention to the mirror. He zipped up his pants and turned back around, but only to be knocked out cold by a powerful kick to the head by the assassin. With the powerful thinker mind she has, she carried the man to the door in which on the other side, in the cell, her target will be waiting.

"Camera" she whispered as her eyes caught sight of the camera capturing footage of every single person that walks through the door. she placed the unconscious man agaisnt the door, looking real as if he was really standing there, but in truth, he was leaning against the door so he wouldnt fall. She pressed the button which would send a sound to the control center of the station. "Come on" she sighed. But to her luck, the door made a buzz sound before it opened. She ducked down, behind the man and snuck herslef inside intul the door snapped shut behind her. The officer's body collapsed to the floor as she let him go; she walked through the aisle way, looking into each cell, until her eyes beat agasint a man.

Odd features; his face was very dark around the nose and eyes, very big nose, his hair was curly and a deep black, and he looked just like a man she recongnized. She unlocked the cell as she grabbed the gun out of the officer's hand, and led herself in as the man startled awake.

"W-who are you?" he pressed himself back against the cold ciment wall. His eyes widened as he saw the black gun her her hand, ready to be shot at him.

"Takeyour shirt off" she hissed nudging the gun at him. He looked at her and began ubottoning the shirt. A flower, a specific flower tattoed agaisnt his chest that led down agasint his stomach. She gazed down at the flower and anger ran through her as she was right. He was one of the men she was after.

"W-what do you wa-" he began stuttering, sallowing the lump in his throat. But before any other felling could hit him.

_**Boom. Boom.**_

Two shots straight for the head and chest.

The whole police station heard the two gun shots, making them dart for where it came from. "Shit!" The marshal cussed as he knew where it was coming from. OFficer Silva was quick to press the emergency lock down button on his desk stood up from his work station and followed the rest of the officers. The whol place rung as the siren went off, coding the whole station it was code B. "Come on!" The marshal yelled as he and other officers ran to the cell where the man was placed. "Hurry!" he shook the door handle and pressed the button repeaditly. The door unlocked as he busted through it, gun in hand.

"Sir!, it wasnt me" The young guard lifted himself from the ground and looked down at his hand where he held a gun. The gun Cattleya killed the man with.

"Get him out of here!" The marshal yelled as she walked into cell where the wounded man laid dead. "Call F.B.I private invesgater" he spoke to he officer behind him. The marshal shook his head as she walked back out of the cell. "Let no one out of this police Station! check all cells and all names" he ordered.

She scattered herself quickly back through the vents, but this time, she needed to return by the outside. She pushed the small vent door open and crawled out, grabbing onto a thing sturdy black pipe running along side the building. Her hands grabbed tight against the pipe and caught her balance on top of the vent door that was still open. Lifting herself just a little bit higher, she caught a glimpse of the rooftop which was all clear. But not for long.

Kicking the door close, she pulled herself up onto the roof and sprinted full speed towards the other side. But her plans were ruined as the rooftop door was broken down. She flung herself over the rooftop but twisted her body just enough to grab the pipe attached to the building, slamming herself agasint the hard structure.

"Ahh" she winced, but kept her voice low. The sound of quick and heavy footsteps ran against the rooftop as armed police and marshals investigated the place.

"i'll Check down there" An officer spoke as his footsteps came closer and closer to the edge where she hung with all her strength. Her body froze as she closed her eyes and looked down, letting her dark hair and black clothing blend in with the dark night and dark building. The officer's head peaked over, looking down just missing her. "All clear" he shouted.

She let out a deep breath and pulled herself up just enough where you could only see her blue eyes, she glanced over to where she needed to go and back at the all the officers who paced around in less of urgency, but cops on the ground roamed around the place. Once her coast was clear enough, she pulled her self up, letting little tiny rocks slip from under her feet.

The two cops lurking on the ground stopped and glanced back to where the sound of rocks came. They starred up but saw nothing. "What is it?" the marshal asked. The other continued glancing back up at the roof.

"Nothing" he cleared his throat and continued walking.

She slipped inside the vent and made her way back to her cell where she needed to be in less then 2 minutes. Cops and Marshalls hurried over to her cell to make sure she was still there. She hurried through the vent until arriving at her stop, her cell right beneath her. kicking the vent door open, she dropped down and quickly rolled up the leather material around her legs and arms. She jumped up, just enough where he finger tips touched the vent door which closed. Her hands touched her hair, realizing it wasnt a wig, making her dig under the dirty matress and pull out the black ugly wig. She slipped it on and dropped to the matress prentending to be passed out, just like they had left her.

"Check for the girl" The leader Marshall with other cops busted through the door and hurried over her cell. They all sighed in relief as they saw her passed out, almost drooling on the matress. "Cell 63 is clear, female in vision" The officer spoke into his walkie-talkie. Feeling a little dissapointed at the fact that she was still there, they left her and got down to work, calling the private investigator and checking every camera. But found nothing.

_Something you should __**Never **__do is __**Never**__ doubt her abilities, she's like wind, like a mouse in the wall. You will not see her, and when you do, its her killing you._

* * *

**So this is my Second Fanfic, i deleted the other one because nobody reviewed it or anything:( **

**But i've been thinking of a story plot and as soon as i watched **Colobmbiana, **i had this idea of joining a similar character like Cattleya in the Avengers. i took like the first scene of the movie, so if you havent watched the movie, there is a spoiler. BTW! sorry about this chapter not having any Anvengers part of it this was just kinf od an introduction to Cattleya, but the second Chapter will though! sooo keep a look out:) **

**But anywho! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me if you liked it or not. if i should stop? I'm really hoping you enjoy and like it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

Next morning:

"I want this place locked up, nobody goes out, nobody comes in. I want the full list of names of everysingle person who has been in and out of this place" the specialized F.b. i agent ordered the officers around.

"You are free to go, oh and dont forget your shoes" Officer Silva grabbed her golden heels and placed them on top of the desk. "Listen, i dont want to see you here anymore, got it?" he crossed his hands, releasing a deep bretah and starred at Cattleya who seemed lost in his words.

"Thank you Mr. Officer" she groaned taking a deep breath and headed for the front doors of the police station slipping out just before they locked it. The heels hit against each other as she hurried down the stairs and through the busy street. Once out of any authorities sights, she stopped quickly and grabbed a little flab from her hand pulling up almost like a clear hand-cover. With that on her hands, there is no way she could of left her hand print anywhere, including on the gun. _Smart._

The hand-cover tool flopped to the ground as she continued her way to a little place where she stuffed her belongings in a locker.

Heels still in hands as she entered the empty place. She cautiously looked around, making sure if someone was in there, she would get back into character. But luckily there was no one. She hurried over to her locker and grabbed the lock, spinning it around to correct numbers. The small grey door opened and she grabbed her normal clothing out of it. A pair of jean capris, black combat boots, a loose tank top, and a grey beanie.

She lead herself to the bathroom and quickly changed, coming out looking less of a prostitue. She reached back, taking down her bun, letting her dark long wavy hair flow underneath the beanie. Rubbing the messed up makeup off her face, she headed out of the bathroom stall and made her way home.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Where is she!" his voice raged as he starred at the helpless elderly woman.

"I dont know who you speak of" She stuttered, looking down at the gun in his hand. His eyes glared deeply at her , his instincts ready to kill her.

"Find the girl!" he ordered his men who busted through the door and cleared out the whole house. "You were no help" he hissed before pulling the triger, killing her the second the bullet reached her head. Her bloody body slumped to the ground, blood pouring out of her wounded head.

"Mama!" The woman's son ran from the room where he hid Alessandra. He pulled out his gun ready to kill the man, but a shot to the leg sent him to the ground in agony. "You will never find her" he spat.

"Now that's where you are wrong" the evil man scoffed. "Get him" he ordered the men who worked for him. They all scattered around him picking him up and tying him down to the wooden chair, roped tightly held his legs and arms down. "So tell me, where are both of them?" his voice returned to the once calm tone.

"They are far away from here" Blood surfaced his mouth sliding down the corner of his lips.

"That's a lie, because 12 of my men have been killed and is just so happens that one of my men who was in jail last night was killed with a shot to the head and chest, and the only person who is brave enough to go after any of my men is that bitch" with the thoughts running through him, he slapped the gun violently against the man's face, causing more blood to ooze out of his mouth. "Tell me!" he growled.

"i'd rather die then tell you where they are" he spat back.

"Fine then"

**Boom.**

His head fell limp as blood slid down his face from the bullet hole on his head. "The girl isnt here sir" one of his men walked into the room interupting his boss.

"Have you checked everywhere" he asked without even looking.

"Y-yes sir we have" he stutterd, scared of what would happen to him for not finding the girl.

"Lets move then, i cant be late for my flight to New York" he stood up, sticking the gun in the back of his pants, pulling his shirt down for coverage. "Come on! everyone move out" he ordered over his men. They all did as comanded and left the building, leaving two inocent dead bodies behind in a blood bath.

She sighed deeply as she saw her home where her last family would be waiting for her watching tv or chatting. "Home sweet home" she smiled opening the gate and heading up the stairs. Her bag swung back and forth as she made her way up the stairs, but came to a sudden holt when she saw the door open. "Ma'? she called out.

_**Nothing**._

lightly tapping the door open, blood puddles and marks lined agasint the white tiled floor and light blue walls. Her immediate reaction was her pulling out her gun which she kept for an emergency in the back of hershorts. She tapped the door lightly, making it swing open but to see her grandmother who was like a mother laying there in a puddle of her own blood. Her breath got caught in her throat as she began breathing hard, tears threatning to fall. She kneeled down beside her body and pressed her two fingers against her pulse.

_**Nothing**._

She burried her head into the black clothind Ma' was wearing and sobbed. Her world was once again falling apart.

"Tio! Alessandra!" she shot up her hand still grasped around her gun, but shaking slightly. She cautiously made her way to the door which would be Alessandra's room. "Alessandra" she shouted swinging the door open and pointing her gun, clearing out the whole room, hoping to not see her sister slaughtered in the corner. To her luck, her room was empty.

"Tio!" she shouted again making her way to his room. Her hand trembled as she turned the blood stained doorknob. "Tio!" the door opened, she couldnt hold in the pain and broke down as she saw her uncle pale with blood soaking his shirt. Her hand let go of the gun, letting it fall agaisnt the wooden floor. "N-no-o" she cried out as she walked to him. Tears stained her cheeks as she grabbed his head gently and lifted it, seeing the bullet-hole. "I-im s-sorry" she continuned cryng as she dropped to her knees.

"N-n-o!" she yelled letting her weakness finally come to show. But everything came together as she heard a familiar voice. The only person she had left in her life that she cared and loved. _Alessandra_.

"C-cttleya" she spoke as she ran to her sister who cried. Cattleya spun around lowering her hands from her face to see her younger sister with puffy red eyes and dirt stains on her shirt.

"Alessandra!" she breathed out as she stood up and hurried over to her sister, burrying her into a hug, letting them both cry into each other's shoulders. "I-im sorry" Cattleya whispered. Alessandra broke down as well as they both stood in the middle of the room, hugging each other.

"Dont look" Cattleya turned her sister's gaze away, not letting her stare at her dead unlce.

"We have no-one now" Alessandra winced, trying her best to not look at the blood puddle in front of her. "What are we going to do Cattleya" her eyes shot up at her sister's taking in her anger expression.

"I'm going to find them, and when i do, i wont leave one of them alive" She hissed letting the rage take over the sadness. She wiped her swolen cheeks and starred angrily at the floor.

"They are going to New york" Alessandra spoke as they headed into her room. The sudden comment caught her interest. "I heard them talking while i was hiding in the vents" she sighed wiping away the falling tear.

"Pack your bags" The older sister sat up from her sitting postition and headed for the door. "We are going to New York" and with that said, she hurried over to her room. She grabbed out a black bag from her closet and through it onto her bed, grabbing all her clothing that hung from hangers and throwing them inside. Her hand reached for the doorknob, quietly closing the door as she headed back for her closet and grabbed a piece of the closet wood. She lifted it, gently placing it on her bed and gazed back at the lock for the safe.

"3-5-1-5" she gazed at her wrist where the numbers were tattooed instead of carrying a piece of paper which she could loose or someone could take it. Her fingers spun to the correct numbers, letting the safe door open, revealing a whole lot of money. Her father had left this money for his girls, and a lot of money in the bank. "Jackpot" she grabbed as much money as she could and dug it inside her bag, leaving the safe compeltely empty.

"Alessandra, you ready?" she yelled calling after her sister as she zipped up her bag.

"Almost" she called back. While she finshed packing up, the 20 year old walked to her night stand, grabbing the family portrait which included everyone from her family; her father, mother, tio, tia, cousin,and pretty much everyone. She slightly smiled at the picture, letting memories flash back of good old times.

"Ready" Alessandra's tired voice called from the door. Cattleya grabbed the picture stuffing it in her pocket and grabbing her bag.

"Lets go" she sighed, following her sister out of the room. This would be the last time she would see this house after everything that has happened. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they passed by the bodies lying on the ground. Tears formed in her crystal eyes but she forced them down and contiued walking.

"I promise ill hunt them down with every last breath in my body" she growled putting on her black aviators. "i promise" She whispered as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**S.H.I.E.L.D Base**_

"I want full reports on those two girls" Fury spoke to Agent Coulson.

"Yes sir" he shook his head and headed off to go order someone to investigate on the two sisters.

"So Nick, why are these two girls so important that you need to find them?" Stark who tapped the pen agaisnt the glass table, looking over at Steve who seemed to be annoyed with it. Fury grabbed the newspaper, sliding it over to Stark and Captain. They looked over the bold letters, highlight of the entire newspaper.

"14 murders... and?" Tony twirled the toothpick in his mouth as he leaned back agaisnt the black leather chair.

"And? Are you really asking me and?" Fury turned around glaring at Stark who looked not one bit interested. "There are two sisters out there, one is a professional assassin and the other is beiing hunted down by alot of people because of her so- called powers" his finger slid over the newspaper, taking it back.

"How old are they?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure" he shook his head, glancing back out into the base where people worked. "If i can get them in here, we may be able to get the tesserract back"

"How are you going to get them here?" Steve raised his eyebrow in question.

"We are still working on that" He answered the captain back. "But we will get them here, dont you worry" his voice sounding reasuring.

* * *

-**New York City-**

**Next Day:**

Both sisters stepped out of the aircraft, gazing around at their settings. "New York" Alessandra took a deep breath, her hand grasping around the bag. "T-this... is exciting" she smiled over at Cattleya who looked very worried. "Whats wrong?" she nudged her sister.

"W-hat? nothing" She released a deep breath, fixing her aviators. "Want to eat something?" Her eyes landed on a little bagel shop which didnt look that bad.

"Please, I'm starving" She rubbed her stomach letting out a groan. "I couldnt stand that nasty airplane food" her forehead wrinkled at the thought.

The two sisters headed over to the bagel shop and looked over the different kinds of begals they had. "Ooooo That looks good" Alessandra pressed her finger against the cold glass, pointing at the bagel with poppy seads. "Can i have that one? and orange juice" Her dark blue eyes looked up at Cattleya who couldnt say no.

"Sure" she shrugged digging into her pocket and pulling out a twenty. "Um. Excuse me, can i have a normal bagel and the poppy sead one, oh and a orange juice please" The man who stood on the other side typed in the order quickly and grabbed the twenty from her hand.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, i'll be back. Dont do anything stupid" Cattleya hissed at her sister who rolled her eyes. Giving her a light pat on the shoulder, she headed into the bathroom, closing herself in the black and white checkered stall.

* * *

"Director, i think you might want to see this" Agent Coulson widened the page on the computer screen. "This servalence camera caught her at the airport in New York. Sir, this may be the only chance you can catch her." He spoke to his boss who intertwined his fingers behind his back.

"I want agents at the Airport now, blocking every entrence and exit" He commanded Coulson who hurried out of the room. "Bring them both in alive"

"Yes sir"

While they assorted that situation out, the three men sat around the table gathering their thoughts out. Stark could see the annoyance in the Captians eyes as he couldnt bare to look at him, but instead, his eyes glued on the computer screen with a pitcure of a young girl. Something about looking at her made him feel his weak spot. Something about her looks was familiar to him. But _Who? _Who was this person he couldnt remember of_._

"Cap, do you find her attractive? you dont stop looking at her picture" Tony joked with Steve who found nothing funny.

"No. i mean she is a very attractive young woman, but i'm not here to presue her, i'm here on a mission just like you and Docter Banner. Got it Stark?" Steve glared over at Tony, a smile playing on his lips.

"I mean, im not going to lie, she looks more then cute in that picture with all due respect of course" Stark winked playfully, crossing his arms.

"Stark, have some respect for her, you dont even know her. What is wrong with you men these days, lacking respect for women, always taking advantage of them" His blonde hair sweeped over his forhead forcing him to sweep it to the side.

"Dont you agree with me Banner?" Bruce's eyes shot over to the arguing men. He shook his head and threw his hands up in defense.

"I'm not part of this" With that, his eyes continued on the computer screen studying the staff which that man, Loki had.

* * *

"I'm not even full" Alessandra groaned, eating the last peice of bagel topped with cream cheese. "I mean, who wouldnt be hungry after 12 hours of sitting on a chair and having no food to eat" Her lips connected with the straw, drinking the last bit of the orange juice.

"Lets go so we can catch a cab" Cattleya grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder. "Can we stop somwhere later to eat" Her sister stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder and picking up her trash. Cattleya turned to look at her, crossing her arms.

"You just finished a bagel and you're already thinking of more food?" the teen shook her head smiling a large smile at the though of a big plate of juicy steak and frenchfries. "Alright" she sighed, her breath blowing her bangs off her forehead.

The two girls made their way down the airport towards the entrence when Alessandra sudddenly stopped. "I need to go pee" she began squirming around, jumping as she held her crotch.

"Dude, why didnt you do when i went?" Cattleya sighed. Her sister shrugged but continued jumping, letting her bag slip off her shoulder.

"Please, i really need to go" she winced.

"Fine! hurry up" Cattleya let out a deep sigh as she walked over, grabbing her sister's bag and heading over to the little bench where she took a seat. She couldnt help but let out a laugh as she saw her sister darting for the nearest bathroom. She looked around, until her eyes landed on a man in a suit standing on the second floor, looking down at her and talking to what looked like a ear-peice. Behind her black aviators, her eyes scanned over every angle of the airport, seeing that guards or agents or whatever were all blocking her way out.

"Alessandra" she whispered to herself as she realized what was going on. She got up and headed for the bathroom, her eyes not leaving the agent on the second floor. She quickly opened the door and locked it behind her. "They are after us" She breathed hard as she looked at her sister who washed her hands.

"Who?" she grabbed paper towels and dried her hands off walking over to the door, opening just a crack peaking out.

"Agents, they defenantley looked like agents" she bit down on her lip looking around for any opennings. But there was none. "Alessandra, are you ready to run?" She looked at her sister, her eyes wide, knowing Cattleya is having one of her crazy thought moments.

"Yeaahh?"

"okay, well this is the plan" Cattleya began, "we are going to change into other clothing, put on a beanie, and we walk out sepperatley. If they notice us, you run. If they dont, just follow me, but keep your distance, alright?"

The teen shook her head, not ready for something her sister is always doing, playing another character. "Dont worry Alessandra, we are going to get out here" Cattleya hugged her sister, reasuring her. "I promise"

* * *

**I'm really sorry for this long, long, long chapter! its just that i couldnt find a place to end with a cliff-hanger. But i manged to, so yeah:) **

**I wanna say a Huge _THANKYOU _every single one of you who favorited this story! and thank you soo much for the two reviews3**

**I hope you like this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think? **

**LOVEEE YOU ALLL!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Touched Her Heart**

** Chapter 3**

* * *

"Alright, put these on" Cattleya slid the glasses over her sister's eyes, causing her to squint. "Do not look at them, dont make eye contact with them whats so ever, and just follow me from a good distance... Okay?"

"Yeah... maybe" she rubbed her stomach, letting the nerves rest in.

"Lets go before too many of them begin to gather up out there" She grabbed Alessandra's bag, while Alessandra would carry Cattleya's bag. "Remember, dont stare" the older sister took a deep breath herself before she opened the door showing off an agent sitting on the chair where she sat before. He continued staring around, hoping to see the girls, but he didnt notice the different clothing they each changed into. Cattleya was the first to walk out of the bathroom, bag over her shoulder and different glasses on, while a beanie covered up her hair. She quickly glanced over at the agent who patiently sat, not even noticing her.

She continued her pace, but slowed down, letting her ipod fall on the ground on purpose just to check how far her sister was behind her. She reached down slowy bowing her head, her eyes gazing behind her seeing her sister not that far. Everything was going good so far.

Once out of the sight of agents, they joined side by side heading towards the entrance of the aiport. "Shit!" Cattleya hissed as she noticed that they were checking for i.d and passports. "Okay, just dont say anything and when i say run, you run" With that said, she lead the way to the front.

"Passport or i.d please" The man looked over the two girls squinting slightly, noticing something similar about them. "Actually excuse me for a second, i need to check something" He walked back over to the other guard and began talking about the two girls. Cattleya's eyes darted at the paper on the glass door ahead of them.

_Wanted. Cattleya Romana & Alessandra Romana._

"Excuse me, i'm going to need you two to step to the side" The guard damanded the two.

"Um. no you're not" Cattleya scoffed. The man's jaw clenched as he looked at her, finally realizing that she was on the paper for most wanted. He snatched his walkie-talkie out of his belt and spoke loud into it.

"I have found the two girls, i repea-" But with an uppercut sent from the teen, he was sent to the floor.

"Run!" She yelled as she grabbed Alessandra by the arm and dragged her out the glass doors, with agents, guards and police officers after them. "Just keep running, do not stop" She sprinted as fast as she could ahead of her sister who caught up with her quickly.

"This is the plan?" Alessandra winced breathlessy.

"What else did you want me to do, give him a cookie for finding us!" Cattleya yelled back, passing people who stopped and stared. She turned her head, glancing behind her seeing them all still after them both.

"Stop them!" Voices yelled behind us. "Stop right there!" Men continued yelling, multiple footsteps echoed, making people who stared jump back. The two continued running full speed, but Alessandra was ready to give up and surrender. Cattleya noticed and grabbed her arm, making her run even faster.

"Come on Alessandra!" she grunted, breathing hard herself. But as someone suddenly tackled her to the floor, Alessandra stopped when someone else grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Let my sister go!" Cattleya fought back the man who tackled her. With quick thoughts, she elbowed the guard in his private area sending him to the ground in pain. Her foot connected with his neck, knocking him out quickly. The man continued dragging her sister back, as she screamed for Cattleya's help. She pulled out her gun pointing it at the man. "Let her go and i wont kill you" She hissed.

"Little girl, lets not make this harder then it is" He whispered. She scoffed at him before pulling the triger, aiming right for his shooulder.

"I'm not a little girl you bastard" the rubber bullet traveled straight for his shoulder, making him drop Alessandra who ran to Cattleya. The man stayed on the floor, unzipping his coat and removing the fake bullet. "You're lucky i didnt kill your ass" she grunted.

"Come on! we gotta go!" The two continued running as more guards, police officers, and agents ran after them, but werent close to them.

"Wait! We arent going to make it running" Her blue eyes scanned around her, until they landed on a black suburban. "In here!" She shouted. Alessandra ran, opening the passenger's door and throwing her bag inside jumpging in as well. She breathed heavily as Cattleya opened the driver's door, handing her bag to her sister.

"I gotta start the car" And with that, she opened the bottom of the stearing wheel, pulling out multiple wires.

"Hurry Cattleya!" Alessandra shouted as her eyes glued to the window where she saw them getting closer and closer to the car.

"Got it!" Her fingers ran over the wires, picking the exact two she needed. "Okay! i got it!" she pressed the green and yellow wire together, bringing the engine to life. She sat up straight and pressed her foot on the pedal, making the car go fast into the lane. She starred into the rear mirror, suddenly noticing something strange.

"Nobody is after us" She gazed over at her sister who buckled herself in. She turned her head, glancing out the window.

"Maybe they gave up" She shrugged.

"Them. Give up? Ha! You're funny" CAttleya let out a sarcastic laugh. "They wont give up until they catch us" Her voice suddenly in a serious tone.

"_Black Suburban, pull over" _a loud echoing voice called from behind the car. It was a cop.

"Told you they werent going to give up" She let out a sigh as she stepped on the pedal even harder, eccelerating the car.

_"Pull over, or we will forcefully pull you over"_ the man's voice once again spoke into the speaker. One by one, cops joined together on a high-speed chase after the black suburban, but the girls werent giving up so fast. But what they didnt know was, S.H.I.E.L.D was on their way to stop these two girl's game.

They sped by cars, dusting the cops behind them. The only way was to cut through the craft's runway, and thats exactly what they did. They cut through the parked airplanes, not only putting themselves in danger, but the aircrafts as well.

"Holy Shit!" Alessandra cussed as her hand grabbed onto the door handle, holding on for dear life. Soon enough, there was a helicopter lowering itself down by the track while police officers surrounded the area

"OW!" Cattleya winced as she touched her neck, she sudenly pulled out a trinkalizer. Alessandra's eyes widened as she saw her sister quickly loosing consciousness.

"Cattleya!" She yelled as she grabbed the wheel, but turned it too quick. Everything flashed by her eyes too quick but it was too late as The car began flipping repeatedly, knocking her on consciousnes as well. The only thing she remebers was being pulled out of the damaged car, seeing her sister bleeding from her head, them two being put in the helicopter and a man. Well actually many men. But there was one where she could particually remember. He had a black eye patch and he continued saying 'Hawkeye".

_Who were these people? And who in the hell was Hawkeye?_

* * *

**_So here is another chapter! its much _****_shorter! thank god._**

**_Thank you for taking the time to read and add to your favorites. _**

**_I really need your Reviews for support and ideas! so dont be afraid to leave you thoughts on the story! i would love to hear about you reactions and thoughts. _**

**_Next chapter, Captain and Cattleya will finally meet! Oooooooooooo!;) what do you think will happen?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Her crystal eyes squinted open as she could feel lights beaming down on her. Sticky vital sign pads stuck against her olive skin, monitoring her heart beat and injuries as bandages wrapped firmly around her injured head. She managed to sit up, pushing against her arms for support.

Blinking a couple of times, she managed to regain full sight, but a rush of pain rushed through her bandaged head. "Ah, fu-" She began but stopped as she sat up, looking down and noticed thin tubes running down her arms. "Where am i?" She groaned peeling the vital pads off the side of her head and the ones that ran down her arm. She turned her attention to the bed next to hers, to see Alessandra reading a magazine, with pads over her arms and legs as well.

"Oh, look who finally decided to wake up" She scoffed, smirking back at Cattleya.

"Where are we?" Her groggy voice spoke up, sounding as if she had been sleeping for days.

"S.H.I.E.L.D headquaters" the nurse who was taking care of the two spoke. "Director Fury brought you two here"

"Wait, Who is Fury?" Cattelya rubbed her aching head, starring at the lady. She looked at the blonde nurse who dressed in all white, matching the room which was all white as well. Advanced technology surrounding the whole room, even their X-rays showed on the computer screen instead of those hospital pannel things.

"Oh Fury, he's the boss who runs everything here" she whispered as she looked out the large window showing off the lower area of the place where people scurried around trying to get things done.

"So are we going to jail after this?" Alessandra put her magazine down and looked at the woman with concern and panick in her eyes. The nurse laughed at her.

"No, Fury will make sure you two wont go to jail, you know... even though you almost killed three agents" She let out a deep sigh as she looked at Cattleya.

"I'm extremely confused" Her hand stroked her dark brown back. The nurse walked over to her and began pulling off the vital sign pads, typing on the ipad like tablet she carried over, excpet it looked alot more high-tech then an ipad.

"Dont worry, Fury will explain everything. But meanwhile, you two should get changed becasue Agent Romanoff should be here soon" The nurse moved over to Alessandra and began taking off the pads. "How is your hip feeling?" Cattleya glanced over at her sister who had bandages wrapped around her hip with a large splotch of blood on it. She winced as she sat up, scruntching up her face.

"Much better then before" She glared over to Cattleya. "Some poeple just need to learn how to drive better" She pressed her lips together, giving her sister a fake smile.

"Are you insisting that im not a good driver?" Cattleya sat up walking over to the two bags set on top of the white counter.

"Im not insisting, im saying you're not a good driver"

The nurse couldnt help but laugh at the two sister's arguing. Unwrapping the teen's hip bandage, she grabbed a few cotton pads and soaked them into alcohol and gently dabbing it on top of her bleeding and throbbing wound. "You gotta pretty bad cut here" The nurse cringed, looking up at the teen who winced at the stinging sensation.

"Everyday until both of your wounds get better, you two need to come in and check daily" Her sudden comment grabbed their attention.

"Woah!.. wait, what do you mean by daily, we arent going to live here" Cattleya scoffed, letting out a laugh, but noticed the nurses seriousness. "Right?"

The nurse pressed her lips together and turned her attention back to Alessandra. "I'm not allowed to share any details of what Director Fury says" Her eyes turned away from Cattleya, her hands working gently on the stitched up wound which didnt seem to stop bleeding. "You will learn everything you need to know soon, just be patient" and with that, she cut the conversation off with Cattleya, leaving her with no answers to any of the burning questions she had.

"Im not living here" She hissed grabbing her clothing from the bag and heading to the bathroom. She slipped on her black skinny jeans and threw on her white crop top under her brown leather jacket. She grabbed her black beanie, sliding it over her long wavy hair as she starred into the mirror, looking at the bandage around her injured head, her fingers gently pressing against the weak spot, only to make her cringe. As she stepped back out, her eyes landed on another woman who was sitting down talking to Alessandra while the nurse wrapped her hip. Her hair was short and like an orange and red color, she looked pretty young,but not Cattleya's age. The woman turned around, looking at Cattleya, a smile grew on her face as she stood up and walked over to the teen.

"The famous Cattleya" she nodded her head at the teen looking girl before her. "i like your work, you're like mist, nobody sees you or hears you" She stretched out her hand. "Agent Romanoff" Cattleya smirked slighty, not wanting to show her nice side too soon.

"Cattleya" She grabbed the agent's hand, shaking it lightly.

"So you two ready?" She stroked her hands over her jeans looking at Alessandra who was done fixing her wound.

"Let me put on some clothes, it'll only take a minute" Alessandra limped over to the bag unzipping it and grabbing her clothes out before she locked herself in in the bathroom, leaving Romanoff and Cattleya in silence.

"It took a long time to finally catch you" she sighed, happy with their success. "You are one sneaky girl"

"Well thats how an assassin is supposed to be. right?" Cattleya shrugged, the corner of her pink lips lifting. "And... you are?"

"Special Secret Agent, almost just like you, except im ordered to kill" Her words almost came out in a harsh way. "I mean no offense" She lifted her hands.

"None taken" The teen shrugged as she slipped on her combat boots. "And i dont kill because i'm ordered to, i kill for revenge" The agent's eyes beamed at the teen, still shaking her head at being impressed.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 20... you?" Cattleya asked but the agent let out a laugh.

"Well arent you a youngster, and im 31" her eyes scanned over the girl she still considered a teen. Long dark brown hair with perfect waves, like she had just curled her hair. Her skin was an olive tone, but a bit tanner, and her eyes, her blue crystal eyes that could hypnotise anybody that looked into them. They are like the color of the beaches in Hawaii.

"Ready" Alessandra stepped out of the bathroom, folding the clothing she wore before. "Told you it would only take a minute"

"That was more like 5" Cattleya smirked, knowing how it irritated her sister.

"That was soo not 5 minutes...right?" She looked over to the agent who waited patiently, her hands folded behind her back.

"No, that was quick, dont worry" She reasured Aleassandra who glared at Cattleya. "We should start heading down there, Fury has some important things to talk to you both about" The two girls stood up and followed behind Romaoff, who didnt say a word to them until arriving where Fury and 3 other men sat. "This is sweet" Alessandra walked quickly, her fingers running over the high-tech computer screens and such technology she has never seen before.

"Stop touching" Cattleya slapped the teen's hand away, making her snap back wincing as she rubbed the top of her hand.

"Why do you love to hit me? i cant do or say anything without you physically harming me. i dont appreciate that" She shook her finger at her sister who glared back at her behind her black aviators.

"Aw. really? you dont appreciate it, is the wittle baby gonna cry" Cattleya pouted her lips at Alessandra, who folded her arms angrily.

"I'm not a baby, i'm a 16 year old teenage girl who can take care of herself very well thank you very much" She stomped her foot against the floor lifting her chin up, trying to look overpowering to Cattleya, who furrowed her eyebrows at Alessandra.

"You wouldnt last a day without me, you would get eaten alive" Cattleya scoffed, fixing her glasses and folding her arms.

"u-humm!" Someone interupted the two sister's arguing. They both turrned to look at the man who folded his arms behind his back, staring at the two. Alessandra cleared her throat looking at the man before her; he wore a black eye patch, a black trenchcoat, matching his whole entire oufit, which only consisted of black. "Alessandra and...Cattleya" He sighed. "Please take a seat" He walked to the front of the glass table, looking over everyone "Before i begin, i want to introduce you both to Captain Steve Rogers, Doctor Bruce Banner, Mr. Tony Stark, Agent Coulsin, Agent Barton, and as you probably already know, Agent Romanoff"

"Wait! You mean the Captain America!" Alessandra sat up, looking over to the blonde handsome man. He smiled slightly at the teen. "I read all your comic books!" She pressed her hands against her cheeks as she began fangirling.

"Nice to meet you" She blushed handing her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too" His large hand shook hers gently as he began smiling. Meawhile, Cattleya sat back watching behind her black tinted glasses, rolling her eyes at how she even ended up here, how her mission to kill more men was being blown because of stupid S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hi everyone, I'm Alessandra, and this is my... l-lovely... " she swallowed the lump in her throat, as she tried getting the word out of her mouth. "Sister Cattleya" Everyone turned their attention to Cattleya who didnt smile or show any type of emotions, but sat back into the black leather chair clenching her jaw.

"Well... im Director Nick Fury, but i'm known as Fury" He began pacing in front of the glass table. All that sat around the table, watched as he thought of what to say.

"Look, Fury, I dont have much time to stay here and listen to you talk about blah, blah, blah who know what, so if you dont mind, i need to get going" Cattleya slipped her glass off, revealing her beautiful eyes. The director was bit taken back by the teen's attitude and sighed as he stopped to look at her.

"I'm not here for games, the world as we know it is in great danger, so i'm going to make this quick and easy, you can go, but you wont leave this hellcarrier allive unless you have something to break your fall, and your second option, if you are willing to stay here with your sister, i can clean your record and you can become a S.H.I.E.L.D assassin along side Agent Romanoff and Barton" She let out a long and frustrated sigh.

"So you're telling me we are on a..._Spaceship?"_ She brushed her hair back, looking back at Fury.

"I dont consider it a Spaceship, just think of it as a very big sort of airplane, we call it the 'hellcarrier' or the main base headquaters" Alessandra sat back, shrugging her sister who looked at her. She nodded her head and whispered.

"Do it" Cattleya bit her lip as she tried to decide.

"Its okay, i'll give you ti'll tomorrow to think of your desicion. But only until tomorrow" He pointed at her.

Steve stared at Cattleya, taking in her details. He could feel his cheeks flush red as he watched her in deep thought, on her desicion. But there was something about her that reminded him of someone from his past. Her dark wavy hair and her olive skin. As he tried remebmbering, he rested his back against the chair as his blue orbs scanned over the room. But with one glance back, her crystal eyes looked straight at him, like she was in deep thought too. Her eyes captivated his, making their staring longer. But she broke it, making the Captain's cheeks turn into a crimson color and his cute smile appear.

_Has she caught his eye?_

* * *

_**Chapter 4! im really happy with this chapter and i hope you all happy as well. I want to thank you all for your last reviews and story favorites and Alerts. That really made my Frickin day!:) **_

_**SO i hope you like this chapter. Please Review! Next chapter should have tons of Steve and Cattleya moments! **_

_**ENjoy the reading.**_

_**Love you all! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Cattleya paced back and forth trying to get her mind together while Alessandra sat on her bed, scanning through her Captain America comic books."I cant believe i met Captain America. My life is finally complete" she squealed, pressing the book against her chest. "He is way cuter in person" She let herself fall back against the pillow, her eyes fluttering with the thought. But the teen quickly broke out of her thoughts as she sat back up, her eyes following her sister around the room. "Cattleya you are totally ruining the mood right now" She sighed putting her magazine aside.

Cattleya stopped, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Well im soo dearly sorry that i have to make a desicion that determines life or death."

"You are soo over thinking this Cattleya" The teen picked herself up from the bed and limped over, wrapping her arm over her shoulder and trying to paint an imaginary picture."Just imagine, if we stay, you could become a super hero just like Captain America" Her voice cracked with excitement just speaking about him. "But...if you are stupid and decide to leave, they will either kill us both ooorrrrrrr, you will die from the fall because they will definitely not drop us off" Cattleya looked to her sister, letting a deep breath out.

"I need to go on a walk and think about this" She muttered, picking up her leather jacket and heading for the door.

"Its almost 1 in the morning, what are you going to do out there?" Alessandra sat back on the bed, opening her laptop.

"Yeah, it is almost 1 in the morning, time for little kids like you to be sleeping" Alessandra glared up from the computer screen and stuck her tongue out. Cattleya rolled her eyes and continued out the door.

"Oh wait! Cattleya!" Alessandra called after her. She pressed her lips together and looked at her.

"What?"

"While you are out there, can you please bring me something to eat... Please" Alessandra threw on her pouty face, knowing Cattleya wouldnt be able to resist. "I love you" She whispered. The teen smiled at her older sister who clenched her jaw angrily. "I'm crippled" She pointed down at her hip that was still bleading through the bandage. Cattleya starred at her sister, glaring at her for being so obnoxious.

"Only because you're crippled" She growled as she closed the door behind her. "What was i thinking when i decided to bring her along" The teen muttered to herself as she headed down the aisle, to anywhere she could just get away from everything and just be in peace. Peace is something she has not gotten latley, especially with the lifestyle she has come to have. No family to run to or get help from, Only Alessandra to talk to and protect, but thats her biggest fear. Not being good enough and not being able to protect her sister.

Her eyes scanned the floor, the dark tiled floor leaving the echoing of her boots hitting against them. With her thoughts running wild and free, she suddenly ran into a built and hard figure hitting her nose exactly against his chest, which felt like a wall of bricks. "Ow!" She winced as she rubbed her nose.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, are you okay?" She looked up at the man who spoke so sophisticated but rolled her eyes when she saw the one and only Captain America who her sister was in love with.

"Yes, I'm am very okay. And im not a ma'am" She snapped back at him still rubbing her nose. "See what you did, you made me bleed"

"Im really sorry ma-Cattleya" He stepped back, not wanting to hurt her again. Her crystal eyes scanned over his figure, his very built and tall figure, with blonde short hair and blue eyes, almost like Alessandra's who's is a bit darker.

"How do you know my name?" She pressed her nose making her voice coming out funny.

"Um. Your sister said yesturday" he rubbed the back of his neck. He watched as her blood oozed out of her nose and she tried wiping it away, but it wasnt working. "Here, let me help you with that" He suddenly slid his white shirt over his head, showing off his toned and fit abs. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed red as she couldnt stop looking at his perfect body. "Excuse me for doing this" He sighed handing his shirt over to her, but she shook her head snapping herself out of her daze.

"N-no. I dont need your help" She hurried past him, brushing agasint his arm since she wasnt that tall compared to him. He held onto his shirt and turned around to look at her walking away in a hurry. But he couldnt just stand there and not do anything, so he slipped his shirt back on and hurried after her.

"I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable" He slowed down to her pace and looked over to her. Her cheeks were a light pink, like she had been blushing. But like her normal self, she didnt respond and continued walking while she held her nose and her head tilted enough to stop the bleeding for now. "Can you let me help you?" he stopped in front of her making her come to a stop.

"No, no, and no" She hissed. "i dont need your help or anybody's help" And with that, she scurried off into the darkness of the 'hellcarrier' except for the lights that dimned down on them. Steve sighed watching as she walked away dissapearing the farther she walked.

_Why did he want to help her? _

She continued walking until she lost sight of him. Ever since her parents died, she learned to trust no man or person in her life except for her sister. Her pain and her weakness was all stuck inside her heart, it was just something that she never wanted to show to anyone who seem to appear in her life. Tears mean nothing to her, they only show true weakness, and thats something she is not willing to ever show. Her father made her promise to never be weak and always be strong and that is a promise she plans on keeping.

She finally reached what looked like a small cafeteria. "Hello?" She whispered as she opened the door._ Nothing. _Her feet were quick against the tile floor as she moved towards the cabinents, openning them one by one until finding some real food. "Ah, there you are" She grabbed the box of cheese-its and grabbed a handful of napkins before making her way out of the place. She grabbed a napkin and squeazed her nose, helping soak up the blood. She walked quick, hoping to not run into the Captain dude again. And luckily she didnt; she walked back into her room only to find Alessandra asleep with comics all over the place. Putting the box down and throwing the napkin away, she walked over and carefully closed the comics, stacking them on the white chair .

"You're obsessed girl" She whispered as she grabbed the book out of her sister's lose grip. "Is this really that good?" she opened the book as her eyes scanned over the white speach bubbles and the action characters. A woman was crying as she spoke into the radio to Captain who seemed to be controlling something.

_Steve Rogers: I gotta put her in the water.  
Peggy Carter: Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out.  
Steve Rogers: Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice._

_**Steve Rogers**: Peggy?_

_**Peggy Carter:** I'm here._

_**Steve Rogers**: I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance.  
[with tears in her eyes]  
**Peggy Carter**: Alright. A weak, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.  
**Steve Rogers**: You got it.  
**Peggy Carter**: Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?  
**Steve Rogers**: You know, I still don't know how to dance.  
**Peggy Carter**: I'll show you how. Just be there.  
**Steve Rogers**: You'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your...  
[the line goes static and Peggy begins to cry]  
**Peggy Carter**: Steve? Steve? Steve?_

_He was gone._

Cattleya took a deep breath as she closed the book back up, throwing it on top of the stack. "Yeah right" She scoffed, letting herself fall onto the bed, "Every superhero story has to have that love bullshit in it" Her hand dug in the box of Cheese-its, stuffing it in her mouth. She rolled over to her side so she was facing Alessandra who peacefully slept. For once, She will be able to sleep without the thought of people breaking into her house and trying to kill her. Both Girls will get the sleep they desereve and have been wanting.

Should she accept staying here and working as an assassin? instead of running away,fleeing to different countries to hide? At this moment, she couldnt think only about her, but needed to think about her sister and her safety. She closed her eyes, letting her mind finally get rest. But all that seemed to run through her head was how Steve wanted to help her, even when she blew him off.

**Next Morning:**

Alessandra was already up and she was eating cheese-its Cattleya had brought to her this early her loud chewing woke up Cattleya who didnt enjoy being disturbed, especialy when she is sleeping. "Alessandra! are you serious right now!" She oepened an eye and glared at her sister. She looked back at Cattleya startled.

"What? i'm hungry"

"You're eating like a bear that just woke up from hibernation, so close your mouth and chew slower" she groaned.

"Sorry sis cant do that, When i wake up and i'm hungry, i'll eat whatever i see thats edible." The teen continued to stuff her mouth as she got up, her wound still continuing to bleed through her bandages.

"W-hatever" Cattleya rotated her body so she wasnt facing her sister anymore. "If i wake up because of your chewing, i'll beat the shit out of you"

"Okay, whatever you say" Alessandra made her way to her bag and picked out some clothes before she stepped into the bathroom to get ready.

Cattleya had finally managed to wake up, take a shower and get dressed. "You coming?" She tied her hair up in a pony tail, looking into the mirror to see her sister jump off the bed.

"Yes! i want to see Captain again!" She squealed as she jumped up and down, but suddenly stopped. "ow! ow!" Her voice cracked as she winced, she slowly sat back down onto the matress, still gripping gently against her hip.

"let me see your hip?" Cattleya rushed over. Both girls gently removed the bandages to see the stitched up wound still bleeding. "It should have healed by now" Her voice turned into a worried tone. "come on, Fury will help us out"

"Alright" Alessandra stood up, but managed to walk. Cattleya slowed her pace down for her sister who seemed on and off pain. When the two sisters finally made it to where Fury was, he walked to the two, his hands behind his back.

"Do you have a desicion?" He calmly asked Cattleya. She took a long deep breath, gazing back and forth from her sister to Fury. But her eye suddenly caught someone standing at the top railing, looking down at them. It was Steve. Her eyes closed, rethinking about her answer, but there was no time to turn around, she had made up her mind.

"I-i'm in, i'll work for S.H.I.E.L.D"

* * *

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**i just want to say thankyou soooo much for all your reviews and favorites & ect...But anywhooo.**_

_**yeah i know! Cattleya is mean. but deep down she is a good person, you'll see!**_

_**So tell me what you think about it? REview, give me your thoughts of what you think is going to happen. Tell me if you liked this chapter or not? **_

_**Thank you sooooooo much once again:) **_

_**Love you alll3**_

_***~Enjoy~***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys i messed up on a chapter, when i included Clint Barton, when he wasnt supposed to be part of that, he was compromised. Sorry if im confusing you! **

**Just erase Hawkeye from your head, he'll come soon! you should already know!:) But anyways here is chapter 6 for you.**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Doctor Selvig's mind was being corrupted by the power of Loki. Being forced to create a portal that would allow the Chitauri to invade Earth and take it over for him. He lost complete reality of himself, letting his mind be controlled by evil.

"Where did you find all these people?" Selvig looked around surprised at all the Agents and corrupted minds Loki managed to trick.

"SHIELD has not shortage of enemies, Docter" Clint walked to the doctor, holding a screen with a picture. "Is this the stuff you need?" The doctor looked at the screen and shook his head.

"Yeah, Iridium. Its found in the meteorites, it forms anti- protons. Its very hard to get hold of"

"Specially if SHIELD knows you need it" He put the screen tablet down.

"Well i didnt know" The doctor scoffed."The teserract is showing me so much. It's... it's more than knowledge, it's truth." looked up at Loki who smiled a mischievous grin.

"I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?" his green peircing eyes switched to the Agent.

"My next target"

"Tell me what you need" Loki spoke watching as Clint unzipped his bag, pulling out his bow.

"i need a distraction. And an eyeball"

* * *

His blue eyes scanned over the area, taking in the details of where he has ended up. Technology surrounding him from every direction, nothing old fashioned from his time. He quietly walked down to the panel where Director Fury, Coulson, and Cattleya stood looking over where people worked quick. He stopped near Couslon and crossed his arms at his chest.

"I mean if its not too much trouble" Of course Agent Coulson would bring up his trading card collection.

"No, no. It's fine" Steve reasured him, but continued gazing out, watching people scurry around doing their work.

"Its a Vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slightly foxing around the edges, but..."

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." Agent Sitwell moved fast, his fingers flying over the screen as he zoomed into the picture of the same man who took the Teserract. Agent Coulson couldnt finish his sentence as Fury rushed over to his side.

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding" everyone starred at the picture of this so called Loki.

"Captain, you're up" Fury called out. Steve turned around, taking a deep breath. This will be his first mission in seventy years since he was found in the deep frozen ocean. "Cattleya, you ready?" She clenched her jaw, not knowing how she would do on a mission where she is going to be ordered around. But it isnt hard, you either suck it up or drop out, and you should know by now that Cattleya will do everything before she drops out on a mission.

"Yeah, i'm ready"

* * *

Perfect time, perfect place. Loki looked over the marbled balcony and down at the crowd of mortals all listening to the man speak, while Barton and some SHIELD guards waited by the steal locked door which needed identification to be unlocked. Gripping his staff tight, he made his way down the stairs, blending in with the mortals since he was dressed nicely. With quick movement, he swung the staff hard enough to knock out the guard, making the guests shriek. He grabbed just the man he needed flipping him onto the marble and flat panel. Loki lifted his hand with the weapon and crashed it into the man's eye while people ran out of the gala. A malicious smile spread across Loki's face as everything was going as planned and nobody was going to ruin it. As the man's eye was printed, it was being sent to Barton who was able to open the door and grab the case wih iridium inside. The god made his way out, calmly and happy with everything; his gold armor and helmet begin to appear over his body. Police sirens screech as they speed to the scene, but with one power shot from his scepter, the police car was flipped, making people fear even more.

"Kneel before me" he stopped, noticing that nobody listened to him and ran for safety, making anger burst in him. "I said. KNEEL!" his voice roared making everyone stop and look at the evil god before them. Without any arguments, they did as commanded and kneeled before him, bowing their heads. Replicating himself, he was suddenly at every corner, looking down at the helpless mortals. A manancing smile crept on his face as he began making his way slowly through the crowd of women and men kneeling down in fear.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." People shook with fear, but a little old man suddenly stood up, removing his hat.

"Not to men like you" He looked at the god in fear but proudly stood his ground.

"There are no men like me" Loki spoke in a scoffing tone, the same evil smile linning against his lips.

"There are always men like you" The little man retorted, but only to make Loki laugh at his stupidity to stand against him.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example" He lifted his scepter, pointing it at the old man, ready to execute him. The blue powerful light released from his scepter but it was blocked as a figure with a sheild blocked the man. It was _Captain America._

_"_You Know, The last time i was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" Steve stood up, making his way to Loki.

"The soldier. A man out of time" The god spoke as people began rising.

"Im not the one who's out of time" They were suddenly interupted as a loud voice coming from speakers spoke.

* * *

"Loki Drop the weapon and stand down" Agent Romanoff spoke, her voice echoing through he aircraft's speakers as the machine gun opened up from the bottom of the aircraft. Cattleya sat next to the agent, monotoring what was going on down there. But of course Loki wasnt going to give up without a fight. He lifted his scepter with a blink of an eye and shot the powerful light towards the aircraft, but luckily the agent shifted quickly to the side dodging it.

"Come on Captain!" Cattleya whispered as both men fought. Steve was going for Loki, but the god seemed to be blocking the shield. He suddenly had Steve pinned to the ground making him helpless without his shield.

"Kneel!" Loki pressed the pointed end of his scepter against Steve's head.

"Not today" The captain flew up, kicking the god making him fall down, but suddenly he was reapearing and dissapearing from everywhere.

"The guy's all over the place" She spoke to Cattleya who watched in detail, every kick and every punch they threw at each other. Both Agents looked at the screen as a familiar song suddenly began playing out of it.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Starks voice spoke into the radio as he flew over the aircraft and down directly at Loki blasting him down. Both Captain America and Iron Man stood before him, Captain held his shield tight and Stark pointed all types of weapons at him. "Make your move, Reindeer Games" The god slowly put his hands up, surrendering as his scepter was thrown across from him. "Good move" The weapons ready and loaded to shoot all hid back in the suit of metal as he lowered his hands, reducing the power from his blasts.

"Mr. Stark" Captain spoke.

"Captain" He responded back, but neither of them letting their eyes leave Loki.

* * *

They all sat in the aircraft, carrying loki back to the helicarrier. Cattely turned around to see both Steve and Stark talking. "i dont like it" Steve glared back at Loki who was handcuffed sitting down starring at the floor.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I dont remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop" His blue eyes still glared back at loki, who didnt pay attention to anyone.

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates? Steve looked at Tony with complete confusion at the word.

"What?" His eyebrow arched in confusion.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle" Tony looked at the Captain, trying to restrain his funny comments knowing that Steve isnt a big fan of them.

"Fury didnt tell me he was calling you in" His tone was already changing towards Stark. Already Tony was getting under someone elses skin.

"Yeah, there are alot of things Tony doesnt tell you"

The jet suddenly began shaking as Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled.

"Where's this coming from?" Agent Romanoff looked at the small screen typing in some type of code.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve scoffed at Loki who starred at the at the ceiling of the aircraft, he was worried.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" He knew exactly what was coming his way, but none of them did.

**_Thump._**

"What was that?" CAttleya looked up following everyone's same action. Tony quickly put on his metal face peice and opened the door. But instead of him jumping out, a tall blonde man dressed similar to Loki except he was holding a large hammer. He jumped into the aircraft and grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped back out. "Who the hell was that!" Cattleya who now stood up walked closer, standing next to Captain and Stark.

"Now there's that guy" Tony sighed angrily.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yelled over the loud wind.

"Think he's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark walked closer to the edge, ready to jump off the jet.

"Stark we need a plan of Attack!" Steve called after him. Tony of course ignored Steve and continued to the edge.

"I have a plan. Attack" And with that, He sped off after the two Asgardians.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap" Cattleya spoke, almost in a sorry tone for her attitude last night. He looked down at her, letting a little smile show at the fact that she was talking to him.

"I dont see how i can" He sighed, grabbing his shield and putting on his mask.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods" Romanoff turned around, giving him a look as he picked up the parachute backpack and hurried to the edge.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And i'm pretty sure he doesnt dress like that" And just like that, he jumped off the jet, leaving Cattleya and Natasha.

* * *

As they came close to landing, he tossed Loki hard against the rocky surface. "Where's the Tesseract?" Thor demanded.

"I missed you too" Loki picked himself up and turned himself around so he feaced Thor who looked angry.

"Do i look to be in a gaming mood?" He growled stepping foward.

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious earth" With rage running through Thor, he grabs Loki, looking at him in the eyes.

"I thought you dead" he whispered.

"Did you mourn?" The evil god'd face fell serious at his brother's comment.

"We all did. Our father..."

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" memories could only flash through his mind at the thought of his once called family. The ones that betrayed and lied to him his whole life.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remeber none of that?" The blonde god spoke.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossng me into an abyss. i who was and should be King!" He snapped, tears filling his eyes as he poured out what he always felt.

"So you take the world i love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki" He glared at his brother who laughed.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. i mean to rule them. Thats why should i not...

"Think yourself above them" Thor finshed the sentence.

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill" The blonde god laid his hand on Loki's shoulder. But all Loki could feel is such hatred for everything and everyone.

"Ive seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odin's son, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when i wield it...

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would be king?" Thor quickly cut him off.

"I am a king!" Loki snapped. The tension was building up between the two making things harder.

**"**Not here! You give up the Tesseract! you give up the poisonous dream! you come home" His voice soothed as he tried to persuade his brother to come home, but from what it looked like, it wasnt working out so much.

"I dont have it" Loki simply said, making Thor angrier then ever. He lifted his hammerto summon to bring them home. "You need the cube to bring me home, but i've sent it off. I know not where."

"You listen well, brother" He pointed at Loki but something suddenly smashed into him, making him plunge in the forest. Loki stood there looking at nothing and waited for a response.

"Im Listening"

* * *

The god picked himself up, hammer in hand as his eyes locked on the red metal suit- man in fron of him. "Do not touch me again" he snarled pointing his hammer at Tony.

"Then dont take my stuff" Stark retorded.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with" he sighed deeply trying to warn Stark about what Loki is truly capable.

"Uh...Shakespeare in the park" He scoffed at the god. "Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes?" he bowed as if he had a skirt. Of course tony has to drop one of his joke bombs on Thor who didnt take it too seriously, but was more concerned with Loki.

"This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice"

"He gives up the cube and he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way. Tourist!" Tony Scoffed. But with a blink of an eye, he was flying across the woods hitting against trees. Thats when it went all bad. They continued fighting and fighting, pretty much almost knocking down all the trees in the forest, Tony would blast Thor and he would hit Tony with his hammer, sending him flying. Meanwhile, loki sat on a rock at the exact place where Thor left him. He watched in amusement as a god and a man in a suit of metal went at it.

_That is..._

_"Hey! That's enough!" Captain interupted the two. "Now, i dont know what you plan on doing here" He looked at the blonde god with a big hammer and dressed in armor. _

_"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"_

_"Then prove it. Put that hammer down" Captain pointed to the grey hammer Thor held tight to. _

_"Uh...yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!"The god glared at Stark before pounding him with his hammer, sending him flying against the tall tree. _

_"You want me to put my hammer down?" He spat angrily as he headed straight for Steve. He jumped into the air, giving Captain just enough time to duck under his powerful shield. _

**Boom.**

The metal hammer collided with the shield which is made out of the most strong metal in the world. Such a powerful force that it sent everyone in a different direction, clearing the whole area where they had stood. Trees all knocked down, bushes torn apart or burned from Starks energy blasts, or the god's lightning. The three men slowly stood up and looked at each other.

"Are we done here?" Steve spoke.

* * *

**Less of Cattleya and Alessandra and more of the guys in this chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:) And thankyou to the awsome reviews and all the story favorites and alerts. **

**So... Next chapter is going to have more of the two sisters and everyone! And we are going to find out what is wrong with Alessandra who is very sick now! :( **

**oooooooo! i just said a small spoiler. **

**Thank you again to everybody! Please Review. tell me if you liked this chapter. or if i did good or not?**

**Much Love C:**


End file.
